That Boy
by storyteller-xo
Summary: When Harry Styles turns up at Jazmyn's school, she is not too pleased. He is arrogant and flirtatious and attention-seeking, and she does not like him at all. My summary sucks, but please check it out anyway :  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**You may have heard of 'One Direction', a British boyband? If you don't…Google them. They are wonderfully hot ;) Well I decided to have a bit of fun and write a story involving one of the members. Apart from Harry, Liam, Louis, Zayn and Niall, all of the characters are of my own creation It's light-hearted, not a heavy emotional FanFic, but enjoy anyway **

CHAPTER 1:

"I can't believe we've been at school for a week already."

"I know! It feels like the summer holiday was months away."

"Ugh, Katie, I don't wanna go back to school!" I groaned, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her exasperatedly. She shrugged me off and replied,

"Jazmyn, I know. You've been telling me every five minutes. But guess what? You're here, right now, so get over it." I raised my eyebrows and smirked at her. I giggled. It wasn't like Katie to snap at me. Usually she was a constantly-happy-to-an-annoying-extent sort of girl.

"What's got you all moody?" I asked, poking her arm. She scrunched up her nose and flinched.

"I had an argument with Mum this morning," she replied. I waited for her to elaborate. "I was just on my computer earlier and I came across tickets for an exclusive One Direction gig. And so I asked her if I could go, and she said no."

"Who is this One Direction?" I asked, leaning against my locker. Katie's big blue eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Wha-what did you say?" She asked in incredulity.

"I said, who's One Direction?" I replied slowly.

"How-how can you not know who they are? They are the biggest boy band of the moment! They are the most talented, gorgeous boys in the history of the world! I have been talking about them for the past year. HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO THEY ARE?" She finished, panting.

"Woah, sorry!" I said, backing away from her. "What, uh, what are their names?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry." She replied quickly. I was about to ask another question about the band, but was interrupted by a girl rushing up to us. She had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and was looking stressed.

"Uh, hey Annie," I said to her. Annie was the typical overachiever. She managed to take part in nearly every possible extra-curricular activity the school had to offer, and she spent her weekends working in a soup kitchen for the homeless. She smiled, but continued to look stressed. I continued, "What's up?"

"I was actually looking for you guys. I was wondering if you'd signed up for any after school activities yet? There are still spaces in the chess club, the photography club, the music club, and the ballroom dancing club, and a few other clubs, here's the list. It's obligatory for you to enrol in at least one of the courses. The deadline is the end of this week, so you need to hurry up, otherwise a course will be picked for you."

"Oh," I said, "Katie, what should we sign up for?" I asked.

"I kind of...already signed up for a course." She said, slightly ashamed.

"Well I'll just sign up for the same one as you," I said.

"Yeah! Yeah, you should do that!" She replied, relieved. "I signed up for the Help The Children Society. It sounds really interesting! We organise charity events and raise money to help children in need!" I nodded slowly and replied,

"Um, right, then I guess I'll take part in that, Annie." She looked down at her clipboard and said,

"There's no spaces left. Sorry, you'll have to choose something else."

"Can't you make an exception? I mean, I'm just one person, can't you find one more place in the course?" I asked.

"Nope. If I make an exception for you, I'd have to make an exception for everyone else. Don't think that just because we're friends I can change the rules for you! Oh no!" She exclaimed, giggling. My jaw clenched. God, she was annoying. And we weren't friends. I'd lent a pencil to her once, and shared a few words with her, but that was all.

"Please?" I asked through my teeth. She shook her head, still chuckling. Katie could see how mad I was getting, and said to me quietly,

"How about you take part in...music club? You like music, don't you?" I looked at her and replied,

"I like _my _music. And singing is reserved for only my showerhead to hear."

"Come on Jaz. Just go out and do it. I'm sure it'll be fun. And you'll make some friends, I bet," she said, her tone persuasive.

"Fine, I'll do it! Annie, sign me up for Music Club." Annie scribbled a note on her clipboard and then scurried away. I think she'd realised how close I was to punching her. I felt a rush of air hit me as the nearby office door opened, and pulled my cardigan tighter around my shoulders. I was about to say something to Katie when I saw that she had actually frozen. Her eyes had glazed over as she stared at whoever had just come out of the office. I turned to see who it was and saw a tall, unfamiliar boy with dark curly hair. As he moved his head to face us, our eyes met, and I felt a jolt run through me. His blue-green eyes held mine for a second, and then I pulled my gaze away. I was vaguely aware of loud whispers all around me in the busy corridor. The boy smiled, dimples appearing in his cheeks. That was when the screaming started.

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter Please review, I'd be very grateful. Thank you.**

CHAPTER TWO:

Within seconds the already busy hallway was filled with giggles and shrieks. Everyone had converged around the curly-haired boy. And I had no idea why. I turned to look at Katie, whose mouth had closed with a _pop. _

"Katie? What's going on?" I asked, slightly worriedly. She shook her head slowly and then started to wander gradually towards the boy and mass of girls. I frowned. Okay. Ignore me then. That's cool too. Knowing I wasn't going to get through the hallway any time soon, I hitched my bag onto my shoulder and started to walk to the girls' bathroom.

When I was inside, I dropped my bag onto the counter and started to rummage around in it for my eyeliner. I heard a flush, one of the cubicle doors opened, and Annie walked out.

"Hey. What's all that screaming about? I could hear it from in here!" She asked me as she was washing her hands.

"A bunch of girls are going crazy over this new guy," I replied, removing the lid of my eyeliner. Annie's head snapped round and she asked quickly,

"New guy? Oh, I bet he needs a buddy! It is my job as student council representative to show around and introduce new students to the school! I need to go!" She hurried out of the door without drying her hands. I rolled my eyes. I didn't understand why everyone had gone crazy over this guy. He was attractive, I guess. But he seemed like one of those boys who knows he's attractive, and isn't afraid to use it to his advantage. I carefully applied my eyeliner and then looked at myself in the mirror. I'd been told I was pretty many times, but I didn't really understand why. I wasn't blonde and skinny and perfect-faced. I was quite tall for a girl, and had a slender figure, and an interesting face. My mother's parents had come from the Middle East, and so I had a slight ethnic look about to face. My eyes were blue and wide. I had light brown hair that fell to my waist in waves. Sixth form students had the privilege of not wearing uniform to school. I was wearing a purple Joan Jett t-shirt and light jeans. My old Converse's laces trailed along the ground. I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was time to go back outside. I carefully pushed open the door and listened out for the screams. It was quieter now, and the main noise seemed to be further down the corridor. I went to my locker and took out my copy of Wuthering Heights. I closed my locker and jumped when I saw Katie there with an almost ecstatic look on her face.

"Jazmyn. You won't believe what's happened," she said breathily. I raised my eyebrows and said, slightly bitterly,

"Oh, now you want to talk to you? Well, tough luck, because I'm going to find somewhere quiet and read chapter six of Wuthering Heights because I didn't have time to do it last night. Heathcliff and Cathy are waiting. So, bye." She grabbed my arm and said, pleading,

"Let me explain? Please?" She took my silence as a signal to carry on, "Well, that new boy is Harry. Harry f-r-e-a-k-i-n-g Styles. As in, one fifth of One Direction. The boy band. The one I love." At my confused expression, she shrieked, "I literally told you about them just this morning! What's wrong with you? Why don't you know them? Don't you recognise his face or anything?" I thought about it for a moment. The more I thought about it, the more I realised that his, face looked slightly familiar. Katie continued, "I have posters of him on my wall, and every night, I, uh...Never mind." I snorted with laughter and she said, horrified, "Ew! No! Not anything like THAT! That's just weird! Stop laughing! Let me continue. Um, what else? Well, basically, he's the year above us but he's had a super busy year and so he didn't take his A Levels so he decided to come to school now and take them, but he's not actually taking all four, he's only taking two, but still, I think it's great, because he's still going to find time for schoolwork even when they go on tour, and the greatest thing is he's chosen our school!" She finished, panting.

"That was a very long sentence," I remarked. Katie's eyes practically bulged and she exclaimed,

"Did you not hear anything I just said? Harry Styles is in our school. Our school. The hottest guy ever. And he is-"

"Hello," a deep voice said from behind us. Katie jumped, her face turning bright red. She swivelled round and saw Harry standing right behind her, a smirk on his face.

"Uh, h-hi," she muttered. He grinned and held out his hand for her to shake. He said,

"I'm Harry." She nodded feverishly and replied,

"I know. I'm, um, I'm...Uh..."

"Katie. She's called Katie," I finished for her, rolling my eyes.

"And what's your name?" Harry asked, turning to face me, smiling.

"I'm Jazmyn." He held out his hand and I shook it, feeling the warmth of his strong hand. He wore a dark grey Jack Wills hoodie and jeans, and on his feet were grey supras.

"What are you doing here?" Katie exclaimed suddenly, seeming to regain her voice. He looked at her again and answered,

"I've been sort of busy this past year, and I realised that I wanted to finish school, if I could. So I'm taking my A Levels, and when we're on tour I'll have a tutor or something. It's going to be interesting. The others have been making fun of me for wanting to go to school, but I don't care. It doesn't matter." He shrugged and grinned again. Suddenly, the bell rang, and all three of us jumped.

"Um, Katie, didn't you want to go to your locker before class?" I said to her. She nodded sadly, and waved goodbye to Harry. She ran up the corridor, and although I turned back to face Harry, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, her take out a camera and take a picture of his back. I laughed quietly. He frowned at me, still smiling. "I have to go," I said, motioning towards the end of the corridor. I smiled a goodbye and started to walk away. I'd only taken a few steps when I heard,

"Jazmyn? I'll see you around, yeah?" I smiled to myself, and then turned around and replied,

"Maybe." I continued in the direction of the classroom, smiling at my new friend. Out of all the girls in the school, he'd chosen me. I felt like I was carrying around a secret. And I liked it.

**Thank you for reading – I really appreciate it! If you were to review, I'd love you even more ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I haven't been receiving a lot of feedback for this story, so if you like it, please tell me so. If nobody is enjoying it then it's pointless for me to continue updating. Anyway, I present you with chapter 3. Enjoy. X**

CHAPTER THREE:

The day flew by with no further contact from Harry. The next day was the same; too many girls were fawning over him, and he politely spoke to them, seeming to enjoy the attention. In my mind, he was a guy who loved attention, and knew that he was attractive, and would use it to his advantage. On Wednesday, I didn't see him at all, and Katie told me that it was because he had an important interview he had to do with the band. Katie had been talking about the band non-stop, and I zoned out every time she started. On Thursday, I came into school feeling happy. It was nice weather, for England at least, and it made my spirits rise. Then, like a thunderstorm, Annie appeared.

"Jazmyn, I hope you know that the first meeting for Music Club is today!" She declared, brandishing her clipboard around. I stared at it for a while. Seriously, who carries a clipboard around with them? It wasn't like it was even a cool clipboard. It was an old tatty grey one. With a pen attached to it on a piece of string. Oh god. I laughed, and then tried to disguise it as a cough. She eyed me carefully, and continued, "It's in, well, the Music Block. The room with the grand piano. The meeting's at twelve forty, so you'll have to eat your lunch quickly." I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, okay, fine," I replied, "Thanks." She scooted off to another person, jotting something down on her clipboard. I looked around. Katie was usually at her locker by now, and she wasn't there. I pulled out my iPhone and texted her.

_Where are you? – Jaz._

_Mother's keeping my at home today. I've got a sore throat. I want to come to school, I don't wanna miss anything! But she's being moody._

_Well I'll tell you if anything interesting happens._

_Please! And if Harry turns up, please tell me everything he does. In a completely non-creepy way, of course. Ugh, wish I could come to school._

_Put it this way, if he does show up today, and you come to school, you might give him the sore throat, and then he won't be able to sing. Sound good?_

_OMG NO WAY! I AM STAYING HERE, WELL AWAY FROM HIM. _

_Thought so. ;) Crap, bell's gonna ring in a sec and I need to get to class. Text later? Get well soon KT. _

_Thank you. :D Have a fun day!_

I shoved my phone in my pocket and thought about how my mood had suddenly changed from good to bad. Truthfully, I didn't have that many friends. I was quite reserved, and it was difficult for me to let people in. The only reason Katie and I were such good friends was because I had known her since I was eight. We had completely different personalities, but somehow, our friendship worked. She was the one who would tell me all her secrets, whereas I usually kept quiet about my own. I wasn't unpopular, but I got the feeling that people were a little intimidated by me, and so didn't often talk to me. I stood, thinking, for a while, and jumped when the bell rang, shocking me out of my reverie. I rushed to class, dreading Music Club in a few hours.

It wasn't long before the bell rang for lunch. I had ten minutes to eat, and get to Music Club. Fun. I bought myself a tub of pasta from the cafeteria, and sat at a table with some people in my English class, not really listening to their conversation. Once I'd finished, I threw my pasta box in the bin and hurried to the Music Block. I arrived with a few minutes to spare, and flopped down onto a chair, nodding in acknowledgement to Mr Smith, the kind but eccentric music teacher. The room filled around me, no one taking the chair next to me. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Was I really that unapproachable? Everyone was sitting in small groups, laughing and talking together. I stared out the window, watching the grass shiver in the breeze.

"Quiet, everybody," said the booming voice of Mr Smith. With a rustling, a hush fell on the room, and he continued, "Welcome to Music Club. I assure you this will be a fun term. For those who don't know me, I am Mr Smith, and I shall be your teacher for this course." He bowed with a flourish, and people cheered. There were about twenty of us in the room, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as Mr Smith spoke about the club. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying, but then decided I probably should pay attention, just in time for him to say, "At the end of this term will be a talent show. I would like all of you to take part. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, just so long as you showcase your talent to the school. It'll be fun! So I would like you to choose, right now, who you're going to be performing with, in a few weeks. You can stay as a solo act if you'd like, and please don't keep switching around with who you're going to be performing with, it's annoying. This term we'll just be sorting out your performances, whether it's singing, playing an instrument, or being in a band, I don't mind. You'll be given free reign; I'm only here if you need help. So, off you go, shoo, find yourselves a practice room and sort yourselves out. Go!" Everyone stood up and chattered, excited about their upcoming project. Everyone seemed to be in a group or pair, except me. When Mr Smith asked me if I was a soloist, I nodded. People occasionally gave me pitying looks, shaking their heads sadly. I clenched my jaw. I didn't mind being alone. In fact, I preferred to be alone. People gradually spread out into the small practice rooms, and I stayed on my chair, thinking about how boring the term would be. Suddenly, the door opened, and in came a flustered looking curly-haired boy. Harry Styles.

Mr Smith looked at his watch and shook his head in disapproval, saying,

"Mr Styles, why are you so late? The school agreed you wouldn't get special priority just because of your...status. I have a good mind to send you to the office."

"Please don't, sir," Harry replied in his deep voice, "There was a crash on the motorway, and the traffic was terrible." Mr Smith's eyebrows rose, and he asked,

"That's why you're nearly four hours late for school?" Harry grinned and shrugged, replying,

"Okay, well, I overslept slightly. But we had a concert last night and didn't get in until three. I promise, next lesson I will be here on time. No, I'll be here early." Mr Smith eyed Harry for a while, then said, chuckling,

"I'll hold you to that. Jazmyn, explain to Mr Styles what we're doing. I'm going to check on the others." And with that, he left the room. Harry stood by the door, still smiling, staring down at me in my chair. He sauntered over to me and slid into the chair beside me. He looked at me and said,

"So, we meet again." I rolled my eyes. He might have been able to charm Mr Smith, and all the other girls in school, but not me. He peered into my face and bit down on his lip. I tried not to let myself get affected by it. He was a flirt, and we both knew it. Sensing that I wasn't going to give in, he sighed, and leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes. I took a closer look at him while his eyes were closed. His hair was rumpled and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he'd had barely any sleep, yet somehow he still looked attractive. Damn. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Still with his eyes closed, he said, "So what are we meant to be doing? Mr Smith asked you to tell me." I replied,

"There's this talent show at the end of term, and basically everyone's got into groups or pairs and is working on their performance. That's all." He opened one eye and asked,

"Whose group are you in?" I leaned back in my chair too and replied quietly,

"No one's." He opened his eyes and sat up straight, turning to face me.

"Why not?" He asked. I looked at the floor,

"I guess I'm just not very approachable. I don't care though. I like being on my own."

"Can I be in a group with you?" He asked, catching me off guard. I blinked, then recovered and replied,

"Uh, no. No thanks." He opened his mouth to speak, but then Mr Smith walked through the door, the rest of the group trailing behind him.

"Ah, Mr Styles, did Jazmyn explain what's happening?" The female population of the class giggled, smoothing out their hair. Harry replied quickly,

"Yeah, and we decided that I'm going to be in a group with her!" My mouth dropped open, along with the other girls', although for a different reason, and I said,

"What? That's not what-" Mr Smith interrupted me,

"Great, I'll write that down. I look forward to what you come out with." He turned to face the rest of the class and said, "Lesson's nearly over guys. Same time next week, but as we get nearer the date we'll be having some after school sessions too. I'm meant to wait for the bell before I dismiss you, but whatever. Go, leave this classroom!" Everyone picked up their bags from the floor, and I could feel glares and jealous looks from across the room. Harry grinned at me, and I ground my teeth. God, he was annoying. I picked up my own bag and strode out of the room, unaware of Harry behind me.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate any comments about the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm back! It's been a while since I've updated due to exams and whatnot, but FEAR NOT, I am here. :P Hope you like this chapter. X**

CHAPTER FOUR:

I stormed out of the building, and it took me a minute or so to realise that Harry was walking along behind me. I decided to walk through the labyrinth of the school, through dark corridors and along different floors, just to see if I could lose him. Eventually Harry realised what I was doing, and ran to walk alongside me. Without looking at him, I said, through gritted teeth,

"What are you doing, stalker?" I heard him laugh, and he replied,

"I'm not stalking you. I'm just taking a nice leisurely stroll through the school. Beautiful scenery. Very nice, uh, tables." I headed towards my locker and said,

"Is your sole intention in life to irritate me beyond belief?"

"Not my _sole _intention, no."

"Right, but _one _of your intentions." I turned towards him as he replied with a grin,

"Correct." I reached my locker and propped myself up against my locker. I leaned towards him and said,

"Well, it's working. You are quite possibly the most annoying person I have ever met. And believe me, I've met annoying people. I have a younger brother."

"I am honoured to be so high up in your list of annoying people," he declared. With a sigh, I slid down the lockers and said,

"You know what's most annoying about you?" He slid down next to me, then answered, smiling,

"Go on. Enlighten me." I frowned at him and said, almost questioningly,

"Nothing seems to faze you. Even when I brush you off, you keep coming back. You're like a really eager puppy." He laughed then, a sound that made me want to smile too, though I refrained, and said,

"There are worse things to be called, you know, than a puppy. I find it a compliment, especially from you."

"See? There it is again! I just tried to insult you, and you didn't care! You turned it around! You're so _irritating_!"

"It's just the way I am. It doesn't mean I'm not hurt by insults, but…When there are stories printed about you in the tabloids every single week, saying I'm a man-whore, or a horrible person, or I slept with ten fans in a day, well…You learn to deal with hurtful comments." He smiled again, somewhat sadly, and tried to make light of his little speech, said, "World of fame. There are so many extraordinary parts to it, that a few occasional bad things don't affect it too much. Fame is but a game." I snorted with laughter,

"Right, did you just make that up?"

"The fame game thing? Yeah, I did…It sounded cooler in my head, I swear." He looked at me for a second and said, "It made you laugh though." I rolled my eyes and said,

"It did, yes. Upon occasion, you can be somewhat amusing." He leaned towards me and did that thing with his eyes again. God, _why _did he have to have green eyes? It just wasn't fair. I had a major thing for guys with green eyes. Green eyes represented, to me, a mysterious boy from somewhere far away, who had secrets and so many mysteries surrounding him it was unreal. They did _not _symbolise an over-confident guy who's in a _boyband. _Even though he wasn't the enigmatic boy of my dreams, he had green eyes. _Green. _And…when he turned his head slightly to the side, they looked blue. And, woah, when he tilted his head upwards, they went a steel grey. He had multi-fucking-coloured eyes. Okay, so, maybe he wasn't as far from the mystery gypsy boy as I'd thought. As he read the posters on the wall in front of us, I took the time to examine him further. Oh great, now I sound like a creep. His brown hair fell in soft curls, framing his face. I could vaguely smell Abercrombie on him. Fuck. Creep factor officially just rose even more. What I mean, though, is that I could tell he was wearing new Abercrombie without even looking at him. Any sane girl cannot resist that Abercrombie & Fitch smell. It's such an amazingly endearing scent that it's actually difficult to ignore.

The bell rang, and I jumped, quickly turning my head so that he wouldn't notice I'd been staring. He got up and held out his hand for me to take, so he could bring me to my feet. My heart fluttered, and I swear that only happens in books, but apparently it can happen in real life too.

I was actually falling for him. Hard.

**Tell me what you think? **


End file.
